


Tear Me Down Build Me Up

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Yaoi, blowjob, otayuri - Freeform, sex in an alleyway, welcome to the madness fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: The Prima Ballerina was killed, and a wild animal was born with a finger gun. Otabek took the shot Yuri had aimed at himself. He didn't realize what he was asking him to do until the moment he looked into Otabek’s eyes as he bit his glove off:Fuck me up, Altin.





	Tear Me Down Build Me Up

The Prima Ballerina was killed, and a wild animal was born with a finger gun. Otabek took the shot Yuri had aimed at himself. He didn't realize what he was asking him to do until the moment he looked into Otabek’s eyes as he bit his glove off: _Fuck me up, Altin_.

If that was wild, the aftermath was insane. The audience didn't scream, they _raged_. Otabek pulled Yuri’s shoulder up against his chest. “You started a riot.”

“Good.”

Otabek actually had to haul him over his shoulder - that just made the screaming worse - and push through the crowd. Yuri made sure Viktor saw him flip the bird and mouth, _what now?_ His skates were left in the locker room with his bag, and he broke out of the rink with Otabek, running, laughing like a maniac. _”Fuck you ALL!”_ And when they mounted Otabek’s motorcycle, when Otabek revved the engine like a wild beast between their legs, when Yuri grabbed onto his back and beamed, they didn't drive down the streets of Barcelona. They flew, high on adrenaline. 

Yuri laughed as they dig zagged through traffic. Lights were a blur, life was a dream, and Otabek was guiding him through that crazy dream, with deep, rumbling chuckles Yuri could hear over the engine, with his ear pressed against his back. 

They stopped in some ragtag back alley, sheltered from the bright lights and traffic. They slipped off the bike, Yuri was doubling over with laughter as Otabek pushed his back up against the wall and smirked. “Oh my god! That was perfect!”

“I knew you could do it,” said Otabek. Yuri straightened up when Otabek laughed a little, too. His face - some ambient light caught the smile and the spark in his dark, dark eyes. It was the crazy, manic energy they generated. Yuri closed his eyes to savor it. “What are you thinking, Yuri Plisetsky, Ice Tiger of Russia?”

“That I _am_ the Ice Tiger, and it feels fucking good." Good? It felt like fucking magic, like Yuri could do no wrong, and when he saw Otabek’s lips curve in a dare, as if to say, _is that all you got?_ Yuri moved on pure instinct. 

He pinned Otabek against the brick wall. 

“You liked what I did back there, Altin?” 

He liked the challenge in Otabek’s eyes. “Find out.”

Yuri never broke eye contact as he licked his finger, then pointed it like a gun and pushed it against his lower lip. “Suck it.” He kept looking right into his eyes, set his teeth on Yuri’s finger. He was another dangerous animal, just like Yuri. Otabek wrapped his lips around it then _sucked_. Hard. 

Yuri had to yank his hand away. “What's the matter, Ice Tig-” Yuri grabbed him by the hair and bit into his lip with a snarl. Then, amazingly, Otabek grabbed his hair and bit into his upper lip. Oh, fuck _yes_. He was just as dangerous. Just as deadly. Yuri smiled, then went in for the kill. He devoured his mouth. 

Otabek growled as Yuri pushed his tongue against his. Good. He growled some more when Yuri started touching him. God! His chest! Yuri scratched underneath his wife beater, just so he could _claim_ that hard, firm body. He wanted more. He wanted it _all_ \- now. He pulled away. “Get ready, Otabek.” Yuri dropped to his knees. “I'm going to eat you alive.”

He cupped the back of his head with one hand while he unbuckled his pants. “Do your worst.”

Yuri took over and yanked and pulled and would've torn his pants off if they didn't give _right now_ , then growled when he got to his briefs. “You got my worst.” He pressed his open mouth against his briefs, and _sucked_ through the material. Otabek’s dick pulsed through it. Yuri snarled and pulled the elastic down. He didn't hesitate, not at all. He waited for what felt like forever to have this kind of power, and now that Otabek gave it to him, he was going to fucking _abuse_ it. 

“Fuck!” 

Otabek’s legs shook, his hands pulled Yuri’s hair, and he gasped, again and again, as Yuri bobbed up and down, taking in as much as he could, going as deep as he could. Fuck gag reflexes. Fuck the ache in his jaw. He was a wild animal on his knees in a dark alley, fucking Otabek with his face. 

“That's right,” Otabek breathed. “Show me who you really are.” Yuri undid his own pants, spat in his hand, and started stroking himself as he went back to it. God! Otabek was staring down at him, watching him. He wanted Otabek always think of him this way: Dangerous. 

He kept staring as he came into his mouth. Yuri fought hard when he tried to pull him off, swallowing as much as he could, and then - Oh! Fuck! He came, too, shivering as he spilled himself all over his fingers and dribbling on to the pavement as the rest of Otabek’s splattered across his face. 

He stayed there, reeling, gasping for air, until Otabek hauled him up and took his hand. “Give it to me,” he said, right before he sucked Yuri’s come off his fingers. Then they devoured each other’s mouths, one more time, smearing each other’s faces with come and spit. 

Yuri Plisetsky was fucking reborn.


End file.
